Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto
| Assign =deep-cover research assignment on Romulus | FinalAssign = | Rank =Commodore (retired) | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = | Office =Senator for House s'llhweiir | InOffice =2276-? | PrecededBy =First office-holder | SucceededBy = | SpeciesGender = | HomeMemberState = | PreviousOffices = | ChiefOfStaff = }} Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto was a female human science officer in Starfleet who was formerly assigned as a lieutenant commander aboard the . Biography In 2268, she was recruited by Starfleet Intelligence for a long term undercover assignment to Romulus eventually becoming a servant to a high ranking Romulan Senator, H'daen tr'Khellian, under the Romulan identity of Arrhae ir-Mnaeha t'Khellian. She served in this capacity for several years, learning about Romulan customs and history and eventually reached the position of hru'hfe. In 2276, Starfleet dispatched Dr. Leonard McCoy to Romulus after she missed several of her scheduled contacts with Starfleet security in order to determine her status, both operational and psychological, fearing that she may have "gone native". Terise chose to remain behind on Romulus when McCoy was retrieved from his mission by the Romulan renegade Ael t'Rllaillieu and the Horta Starfleet officer Naraht from the floor of the Romulan Senate. Terise had come to respect the Romulan people and their customs (if not the Empire's rulers) and considered Romulus to be her home. ( |The Romulan Way}}) Terise soon after rose to the position of Senator herself, having become a bit of a celebrity after the incident with McCoy in the Senate chamber, and was given her own clan name, becoming Arrhae i-Khellian t'llhweiir. In this capacity, Terise was able to send a warning off to Starfleet when the corrupt Tricameron launched a deadly Sunseed weapon against Earth's sun. Soon after, she supported the coup d'état led by Ael t'Rllaillieu against the Tricameron, and continued to serve as a Romulan Senator, despite her identity being known by Ael, the new Empress. ( |Swordhunt|Honor Blade|The Empty Chair}}) Terise's "subjective-conceptual history" work was the Federation's first real look at Romulan society, and despite later revelations that the work contained several inaccuracies (due to information that was unavailable to Terise at the time of writing), later historians still acknowledge their debt to Terise's ground-breaking research. The Romulan Way first appeared in The Journal of the Federation Institute for the Study of Xenosociology Vol. LXII, numbers 88-109. ( ) She eventually retired from Starfleet with the rank of Commodore, and lived until at least a short time after the coup against the Romulan Senate led by the mad Reman Shinzon in late 2379. ( ) :Although she does not appear in ''Epiphany, the Archivist Note at the beginning of the book, "written by" the Romulan named Ruanek in the post-''Star Trek Nemesis'' timeframe, refers to Terise as being "retired", not deceased.'' Terise was also a fan of baseball, especially the Yankees, singing "Take me out to the Ballgame" in her sleep, while in her Romulan guise. ( |The Empty Chair}}) Connections category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:anthropologists category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-1664) personnel category:starfleet sciences personnel category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet commodores category:starfleet Intelligence personnel category:romulan senators